


Devět životů

by SallyPejr



Series: Homo felidae [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mycroft is a Cat, Sherlock is a cat
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rok trvalo Sherlockovi, než zničil Moriartyho síť, ale teď nastal čas, aby se jako správná kočka vrátil domů.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devět životů

Sherlock trochu naštvaně švihne ocasem a s nespokojeným výrazem se podívá na svého tlustého bratra. Určitě za ten rok, co on ničil Moriartyho síť, přibral aspoň čtyři kila a stejně se tváří, jako kdyby slízal talíř plný smetany. Což je dle Sherlockova názoru nejspíš i pravda. Ten rezatý kočičák ho vytáčí jen svou přítomností a jeho zdržování, než Sherlockovi předá složku o Johnovi, taky nepomáhá.

„Byl jsi rok pryč. Spousta věcí se změnila." prohlíží si Mycroft s předstíraným zaujetím svoje nehty.

„Myslíš i něco jiného, krom tvojí váhy?" ušklíbne se Sherlock škodolibě.

„Má váha je v naprostém pořádku." odsekne Mycroft a vztekle trhne jedním uchem.

„Opravdu? To jsi musel svému lékaři vyhrožovat smrtí, aby ti tohle tvrdil, ne?" rýpe si Sherlock dál. Jeho pobavení jde snadno poznat z jeho povlávajícího ocasu a ze škodolibého úsměvu.

„Změnila se třeba adresa Johna Watsona." řekne Mycroft chladně, čímž Sherlocka překvapí, ba skoro i šokuje. „Z Baker Street se John odstěhoval ani ne měsíc od tvého pohřbu. Krom občasných návštěv u paní Hudsonové se k té ulici ani nepřibližuje. To samé platí pro St. Barts. Ještě štěstí, že pracuje na plný úvazek jako obvodní lékař."

Sherlock na svého bratra jen chvíli nehybně hledí, vypadá, jako by si v hlavě znovu přehrával jeho slova, ale nakonec promluví.

„Jakou má adresu teď?" zeptá se Sherlock tichým hlasem.

Kupodivu si tentokrát Mycroft svoje zdržování a provokování odpustí.

\- - o - -

Ordinace doktora Watsona je zařízená v přízemí budovy, kde je vícero ordinací, většinou specialistů jako zubař, oční, alergolog a podobně. Jediný další obvodní lékař a zároveň i specialista na léčbu kočičáků v budově je doktorka Morstanová hned naproti. Není proto moc udivující, když Mary při návratu z polední pauzy potká před dveřmi své ordinace neznámého vysokého muže s kočičíma ušima.

„Jen chviličku, už otvíráme." usměje se blondýnka. „Můžete zatím-"

„Já nejdu za vámi, doktorko Morstanová." oznámí jí muž hlubokým hlasem. „Jdu za Johnem Watsonem." pokyne k protějším dveřím.

„Ale John- Doktor Watson kočičáky neošetřuje." zarazí se Mary překvapeně.

„To nebude problém." usoudí muž s ledovým klidem a vejde do čekárny, která nepatří k Maryině ordinaci.

Doktorka Morstanová si jen povzdechne. Sestřička od doktora Watsona jí za chvíli bude volat, že má nového pacienta. Dohodla se na tom s Johnem už na začátku jejich společné koexistence tady; všichni s kočičí DNA jsou jejími pacienty. Koneckonců, nedodělávala si specializaci, aby pak jen tak přicházela o pacienty.

\- - o - -

Sherlock s klidem vejde do poloprázdné čekárny. Protože je ptek, tak doktor Watson dnes ordinuje do dvou hodin, což je za chvíli, tudíž by už víc pacientů, než ty dvě bábiny a matka s pubertálním synem, přijít nemělo.

„Paní Wilsonová, můžete jít dál." vyzve příchozí setsra další pacientku na řadě. Sotva je ona pacientka v ordinaci, obrátí se sestra na Sherlocka.

„Promiňte, pane, ale doktor Watson-"

„Neošetřuje kočičáky, protože specializovaný lékař je doktorka Morstanová přes chodbu, ano, já vím." doplní za ni Sherlock. „Přesto chci mluvit s doktorem Watsonem."

„Ale-"

„Chci s ním mluvit, ne vyoperovat slepé střevo. A přišel jsem před druhou hodinou, tudíž mám právo tady být."

„Jistě." řekne sestra trochu kysele a zase zmizí.

Sherlock se jen pohodlněji usadí a opře se o stěnu za svými zády. Udivených pacientů kolem sebe si absolutně nevšímá.

\- - o - -

John si jen povzdechne a promne si oči, když za sebou paní Jonesová a její rozmazlený synátor zavřou dveře. Kvůli tomudle přece na medicínu nešel.

Je už půl třetí, ale stejně ještě není konec. V čekárně je ještě jakýsi kočičák, který chce být ošetřen jen a pouze jím a to bez ohledu na to, že Mary je hned přes chodbu. Bude to pořádně tvrdohlavý chlap. Buď bude jeho problém něco intimního, s čím se nechce chlubit ženě nebo je to idiot, co si nemyslí, že by žena mohla být dobrým doktorem. A nebo je to nějaký šílenec, co má s Johnem nevyřízené účty a chce ho zabít v jeho ordinaci.

„Mám vám ho sem teda poslat?" nakoukne do dveří sestra.

„Buďte tak hodná." přikývne John na souhlas, než si promne obličej a pustí se do dopisování papírů Lesleyho Jonese. Je to jen pár řádků, jeho tvrdohlavý pacient nebude muset čekat dlouho.

„Posaďte se, prosím. Hned se vám budu věnovat." vyzve John příchozího, aniž by zvedl hlavu od textu a pokračuje ve psaní.

Netrvá to ani minutku, než John dopíše a vzhlédne. Původně se chtěl muže zeptat na jeho jméno a co ho trápí, ale ta slova se mu naprosto vykouřila z hlavy. Místo toho jen sedí s pusou dokořán a s pocitem, že se nemůže nadechnout.

Naproti němu sedí Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes.

A není mrtvý, vypadá úplně v pořádku.

„Johne?" osloví ho Sherlock nejistě, když ani po delší chvíli doktor nereaguje.

Postaví se a chce si obejít stůl, který je mezi nimi, ale sotva je od Johna na délku paže, muž rychle vyskočí na nohy a ustoupí od něj, jako by se kočičáka děsil.

„Ty- ty seš mrtvý." řekne John chraplavým hlasem. Není si jistý, jestli chce utéct před tímhle zjevením, omdlít nebo do něčeho praštit. Ideálně do muže před sebou.

„Johne, já-" osloví ho Sherlock tichým hlasem.

„Ty seš mrtvý! Viděl jsem tě skočit! Donutil jsi mě se dívat!" řve na něj John vztekle.

„Já- Johne, nech mě to vysvětlit." řekne kočičák prosebně a snaží se k Johnovi přiblížit, jenže o kolik kroků příjde on blíž, o tolik John ustoupí, a tak to nakonec vzdá. „Johne, já- Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit-"

„Nechtěl jsi mi ublížit?!" vzteká se John. „Tak čeho's tím chtěl docílit, když ses zabil?! Když's mě donutil to sledovat?!"

„Děje se něco?" ozve se od dveří.

Johnův křik přilákal sestru, která teď nejistě nakukuje dovnitř.

„Pan Holmes právě odchází." ucedí John přes zaťaté zuby a vzteklým pohledem přitom sleduje kočičáka.

„Johne-" začne Sherlock, ale není mu dovoleno mluvit.

„Ven!" zařve John, až sebou Sherlock i sestra trhnou.

„Jak si přeješ." dostane ze sebe Sherlock tichým hlasem a se skloněnou hlavou se vydá pryč. Ocas, který vždy mívá omotaný kolem pasu a schovaný pod kabátem, teď táhne za sebou.

„Doktore-?" začne sestra, když poslední 'pacient' odejde z ordinace.

„Ne." zarazí ji John okamžitě. „Běžte domů a užíjte si víkend." pošle ji John domů tím nejklidnějším hlasem, jakým momentálně zvládne.

„Jistě. Pěkný víkend." rozloučí se žena nejistě a zmizí. Jeden nemusí být génius, aby pochopil, že teď nemá na doktora Watsona mluvit.

\- - o - -

Trvá skoro další hodinu, než se John uklidní a začne zavírat ordinaci, takže jsou málem čtyři odpoledne, když konečně vyjde na ulici a vyrazí směrem domů. Nebo spíš chtěl vyrazit směrem domů, jenže to by to první, co na chodníku uvidí, nesměl být Sherlock Holmes.

„Johne." osloví ho Sherlock tichým hlasem, skoro jako by měl obavy, že doktor znovu začne křičet. „Necháš- Necháš mě to vysvětlit, prosím?"

„A proč's mi to nevysvětloval už před rokem?" zeptá se John rozčíleně.

„Protože jsem tě chtěl chránit." odpoví mu Sherlock upřímně.

„A teď už mě chránit nechceš?" prskne John.

„Prosím, nech mě to vysvětlit." teď už v podstatě škemrá Sherlock.

John po něm chce řvát. John ho chce praštit. John se chce otočit na patě a odejít pryč. Jenže chce taky Sherlocka obejmout. Chce ho držet a nepustit. Chce, aby zůstal. A tak souhlasí s tím, aby ho Sherlock odvedl do nejbližší kavárny, usadil ho u stolu naproti sobě a začal mu vyprávět.

\- - o - -

„Takže jsi nějak přežil pád, šel jsi za Mycroftem a vydal ses jen tak do světa, lovit zločince a vrahy, kteří pracovali pro Moriartyho. A mně jsi nic neřekl, protože mi jeden z těch zabijáků mohl pořád jít po krku." shrne to John, aniž by se na Sherlocka podíval.

„Nepřežil." opraví kočičák.

„Cože?" zarazí se John.

„Nepřežil jsem pád. Skočil jsem, abych zachránil tebe, paní Hudsonovou a Gavina. Neměl jsem plán." vysvětluje Sherlock. „Chtěl jsem tě jenom chránit."

„Tak jak to, že jsi teď tady?" nechápe John, co mu Sherlock říká.

„Devět životů." pousměje se Sherlock krátce a nevesele. „Kočky mají devět životů, ne? Vypadá to, že kočičáci taky. Někteří. Mycroft na to má celou studii. Byl to jeho nápad, abych šel lovit Moriartyho. Moje smrt byla to nejlepší utajení, jaké mohlo existovat."

„A co že už pro tebe nemá další práci?" ušklíbne se John hořce, pohled upřený na svou kávu.

„Řekl jsem, že jsem šel zničit Moriartyho síť, nic jiného." hlesne Sherock.

Na chvíli je u jejich stolu ticho, ale nakonec se John pohne. Stoupne si a začne mluvit.

„No, předpokládám, že o tobě brzo uslyším v novinách." prohodí, zatímco si oblíká bundu, hlas pracně držený v klidu.

„Johne." osloví ho Sherlock, ale muž ho neposlouchá, jen zavrtí hlavou a rychle vyrazí pryč.

Sherlock hodí na stolek nějakou bankovku a rozběhne se za ním. Ovšem musí Johna chytit za paži, aby ho zastavil.

„Co po mně chceš?!" křikne po něm John a vytrhne se mu.

„Chci se vrátit domů. Kočky se přece vždycky vracejí domů, ne?" zeptá se Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

„Já už nejsem na Baker street. Můžeš se vrátit, kdy chceš." povídá John hlasem, který zní skoro plačtivě.

„Baker Street není domov, když tam nejsi ty." odpoví mu Sherlock.

To už John nevydrží. Hodí ruce kolem Sherlocka, přitiskne ho k sobě a hlasitě se rozbrečí.

„Myslel jsem, že seš mrtvý, ty parchante. A tys mě v tom nechal." vzlyká John do ramene v kabátu.

„Já vím. Omlouvám se. Omlouvám se. Prosím, odpusť mi to." opakuje Sherlock stále dokola, ve tváři svůj vlastní díl slz. „Odpusť mi to."

„Budeš za to platit." povídá John, jak nejrozhodněji to jde, když přitom Sherlocka křečovitě objímá a brečí mu do ramene. „Budeš dělat nádobí a nakupovat a uklízet po sobě. A budeš se chovat slušně ke všem na Scotland Yardu."

„Ke všem?" odváží se Sherlock zeptat.

„Jo, ke všem. Hlavně ke Gregovi a jeho týmu. Včetně Andersona."

„Ale John, i Anderson? Byl jsem pryč jenom rok, nestačí to už?"

„Chceš si klást podmínky?"

„Rád bych, ale asi bude lepší odpovědět, že ne."

„Správná dedukce."

„Tak dobrá, nebudu si klást podmínky."

„To je fajn. Nechce se mi po tobě zase křičet."

„To jsem rád."

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle vzniklo kvůli dvěma pověrám, které se týkají koček. První je, že kočka má devět životů. A druhá, že se kočka drží domu a vždy se tam vrací. Tu druhou jsem si sice krapet upravila, ale co už...


End file.
